


untitled

by csichick_2



Series: Nate/Eliot Mpreg Verse [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate knows just what Eliot needs to mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "The Nigerian Job" and "The Homecoming Job."

“You’re depressed,” Nate says, tired of watching his lover mope around their apartment.

“No, I’m not,” Eliot mutters from the couch, not looking up from the book he’s reading.

“Eliot, I know you’re upset about losing the baby, but you need to stop moping around.”

Eliot looks at Nate, his expression, unreadable. “I’m not moping. Just waiting for a job. Think you can pull yourself out of the bottle long enough to find us one?”

“Hardison’s still working on our cover story,” Nate responds. “And my drinking is under control,” he adds defensively.

“For now. You’re drinking more now than you did before the job.”

“The bastard used what happened to Sam to get me on board. And caused us to lose another child.”

“And drinking yourself to death is going to accomplish what?”

“Eliot…” Nate says warningly.

“Don’t Eliot me,” he growls. “I’m not going to let you get as bad as you were after Sam died.”

That’s why you haven’t taken a solo job. You’ve been keeping an eye on me.”

“Someone has to. And I don’t trust Sophie’s intentions.”

“You’re the only one for me, Eliot. And besides, she’s the wrong gender.”

“I don’t think she knows that. Especially since only the two of us and Maggie are the only ones that know your marriage was a front.”

“True,” Nate admits. “If we’re going to be working with those three, I suppose we should fess up about us.”

“What happened to keeping us a secret?”

“That was when I thought it was a one job deal.”

“You do know I’m doing this for you, right?”

“I know. And no, we can’t ever use plan M.”

Eliot laughs. “After that payout, I don’t have a beef with him anymore.”

“No killing Sophie either.”

“She and Parker are safe. I ain’t ever going to harm a woman. Just thugs that deserve it.”

Nate smiles. “Speaking of, go take a couple jobs while Hardison finishes getting everything set up. I know you need it.”

“You going to be alright?”

“I won’t drown in the bottle. I promise.”

“I’m going to call and check up on you.”

“Fair enough. Just don’t get distracted because you’re worried about me.”

Eliot kisses Nate softly. “Hasn’t caused any problems yet.”


End file.
